


baby, you're the rest of my life

by asukesay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dorks in Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukesay/pseuds/asukesay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to make you feel good," Suga promises, and he wishes they were in his bedroom with the lights on so he could see the way Daichi's brown eyes widen as he drops down to his knees in front of him. But Suga is so fucking hard and has thought about wrapping his lips around the brunette too many times to count and he will take whatever he can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, you're the rest of my life

.

.

Suga doesn't remember what sets it off, or who kisses who first, or why they can't keep their hands to themselves long enough to make the short walk it takes to get to Suga's home; but he finds himself pressed against a cold brick wall, hidden in the shadows of a vacant alleyway between 2 apartment buildings at 11 on a school night, with Daichi pressed against him, running large, calloused hands underneath his shirt, making the muscles of his abdomen flex every time his fingertips dip below his waistline.

Maybe it's because the stress that the unruly, untrained first years brought upon them all was finally starting to catch up to them, and as Captain, Suga's sure Daichi was under more pressure than anyone else.

Suga doesn't know how long he's wanted this - forever, he thinks; since the moment he first laid eyes on the brunette his first year of high school. And for good reason; Daichi was all tanned skin and solid muscle and soft lips that were dragging up the column of Suga's throat to whisper wicked things into his ear and when he feels Daichi latch onto his neck with his teeth and bite hard, Suga knows he's lost.

"I'm going to make you feel good," Suga promises, and he wishes they were in his bedroom with the lights on so he could properly see the way Daichi's brown eyes widen as he drops down to his knees in front of him. But Suga is so fucking hard and has thought about wrapping his lips around the brunette too many times to count and he will take whatever he can get; and if that happens to be Daichi's warm, strong hands fisting in his hair, thighs shaking underneath Suga's palms while the silver-haired boy takes him as far down his throat as he can, he's not complaining.

His cell phone is vibrating in the front pocket of his slacks and he knows it's his mother - he'd promised her that he'd be home at 10 - but he can't be bothered to silence it; not when Daichi is sinking his blunt nails into his scalp and whimpering the sweetest sounds Suga's ever heard. When he's nearing the edge, Daichi warns him with a sharp tug of his hair, voice breaking, "Suga, Im gonna-"

Suga swallows everything Daichi has to offer, letting him thrust into his mouth through his orgasm even though he gags every time the tip of his cock hits the back of his throat. Daichi pulls him to his feet and presses a hard kiss to his mouth that's more teeth than tongue, but Suga doesn't mind, not when it's Daichi. He thinks he might like it - the pinprick numbness in his lips, the way Daichi doesn't treat him like he's fragile.

They break apart for air, Daichi's voice low and sending shivers down Suga's spine. "What about your...should I..." Daichi's brown eyes flick down to the bulge pressed against the front of Suga's pants, aching and begging to be touched, but Suga doesn't want to invoke the wrath of his angry mother even more than his tardiness already has, so he shakes his head and says, "I'm fine, let's go."

They don't really talk on the way home, but once they reach the gates of Suga's front yard, Daichi clears his throat, rocking back on the balls of his feet, looking anywhere but at the pale-haired boy and Suga would laugh at how awkward Daichi was if he wasn't so nervous. What did this mean for their friendship? Would things still be the same or would there be occasional blowjobs? Would this ruin the perfect captain-co-captain dynamic they had? Would it affect the team? Would -

Daichi reaches out to Suga, effectively breaking him out of his thoughts, and brushes his knuckles against the beauty mark underneath his left eye. His thumb rubs at his forehead, smoothing away the creases his worrying caused.

"See you tomorrow, Suga." He says, so awkward and so _Daichi_ that Suga can't help but beam back at him.

He knows they'll be fine - no matter what.

"See you tomorrow!"

(But does he really believe that?)

.

.

A week passes without so much as a word uttered about what transpired in the alley - Suga wants to laugh at what a fantastically cliché situation it really was - so Suga thought it was safe to assume that what had happened between them was a one time thing;

It's easy enough to ignore during school; even though Daichi sat across from him in class and he had the perfect view of his handsome face, Suga always took his school work too seriously to think about it during class. And they both had their hands full with the first year members during volleyball practice.

But they still walk home with each other every day, alone and comfortable like they always have, and even then Daichi doesn't hint towards it, so Suga keeps his mouth shut and locks the memory of Daichi towering over him while he sucked him off in the back of his mind to remember late at night when he's touching himself.

He doesn't know what to feel, really.

Sure, he's disappointed, but Suga knows that it's best for their friendship and their team that they don't continue; he thinks the last thing the volleyball club needed was their captain and co-captain preoccupied with anything other than the sport they all loved, not to mention how things would change if it ended badly between them. Besides, they had graduation and university to worry about - they didn't need the added pressure of confused sexual feelings on top of it.

That's what Suga reminds himself as Daichi sucks bruises into the curve of his throat in the club room that night after practice, not long after the rest of the team has headed home. Daichi said they'd lock up - that he'd forgotten something in his cubby - of course Suga would wait for him because they always walked home together - but the others could go on ahead of them. Once talk of pork buns is brought up, the team forgets about them, and Suga could hear their excited chatter all the way down the road - the loud voices of Tanaka and Hinata - even as he watched Daichi fiddle with the locks on the club room door.

But once they're inside Daichi has pushed him against the nearest surface - the cool metal filing cabinet - what was even in them, Suga had no clue - grinding his hips into Suga's and fuck, it takes half a second for Suga to get hard.

He told himself that it was best for them to stop, before things got bad. But he doesn't want to stop.

Suga will never want to stop.

"Thought about this," Daichi growls in between messy kisses. His tongue is hot against his lips and leaving a trail of fire down his jaw. He laves at the faded mark he left the week before, sucks life into it again until it's bright red and throbbing. "Kept starin' at you in class but you're too much of a nerd to notice."

Suga laughs, a huff of warm air against the side of Daichi's face, wrapping his arms around his neck and the brunette palms his ass and lifts him easily - because Daichi is strong and has strong arms that Suga's fantasized about for so long - and Suga wraps his legs around his hips, too.

Daichi's hands are restless against his body while he kisses Suga breathless, sliding down his side, thumbing his hip bones, down his bare legs and back up, sneaking underneath the leg of Suga's shorts, and Suga thanks the heavens that he didn't change out of his practice uniform. His voice is husky in Suga's ear when he breaks their kiss, an octave lower than normal. "Whenever I look at you I think of you on your knees for me in the dark. Can't wait to see how pretty you look sucking me off with the lights on."

Suga can't wait either - to see Daichi's face when he comes in his mouth, or maybe he'd like to mark up Suga's face this time - and _they can_ because there are rows of fluorescent lights above their heads and the light switch is only a few feet to the left of them.

But the lights aren't on and they're groping each other in the dark again, so Suga says, voice eager. "Wanna taste you - let me turn the lights on."

But Daichi doesn't put him down, or even turn them so he can reach for it - he just keeps pressing open-mouthed kisses into Suga's hair. He stops at his ear, whispers, "Maybe I wanna taste you this time."

And he does; Suga comes with his fingers pulling at Daichi's hair and Daichi's pretty eyes staring up at him and his cock pressed against his face underneath the glow of the white lights of their club room.  It gets everywhere - Daichi swallows what he can but it still gets on his chin and his cheek, but thankfully it doesn't stain his uniform.  Suga's eager to return the favor, but the brunette captain can't wait any longer than the few seconds it takes him to stand on shaking legs before he's fisting his own cock with a tight, fast grip, and he's already so close to coming Suga doesn't have time to do much other than sneak a hand in between them to rub at the sensitive head of Daichi's erection.

He comes with a loud whine into Suga's mouth, spilling over his hand, Suga's fingers, and his softening cock. 

Clean up is slow - they laugh and wipe each other clean with the towel Daichi keeps in his bag, and Suga peppers lazy kisses against Daichi's cooling skin.

.

.

They stop at Ukai-san's family shop on the way home, and even though practice ended not more than an hour beforehand, the blonde is already behind the counter, cigarette between his lips. He looks up when they enter, snorts before turning the page of his news paper. "The rest of your team already cleaned me out of pork buns. I swear you kids are more like vultures than crows."

Suga follows Daichi around the store, milling through the aisles until the brunette finds the chocolate cakes he likes so much, and Suga picks up a bag of Pretz for the walk home. Ukai gives them both a once over when they slide their items across the counter, eyebrows furrowing. Whatever it is that's bothering him, he doesn't voice out loud, but it doesn't take a genius to piece together the marks on Suga's neck that his collar doesn't quite cover - he'd forgotten his scarf at home - with the way Daichi's close cropped hair is a little more unruly than normal. Suga digs in his bag for some money, but Daichi places his hand on his arm to stop him, saying, "I got it, Suga," with a smile.

Not unusual - but it still makes his stomach flip.

Ukai calls for them to get home safely, and Suga thinks it's cute that, despite working them hard during practice, the blonde really does care about the team - even off of the court.

Suga and Daichi walk home in comfortable silence, save for the soft crinkling of their food wrappers, shoulders bumping every so often. They stop at Suga's gate again, but this time Daichi leans in close; kisses him quickly and clumsily, pulling away before Suga can even think about kissing back. It's hard to see in the dark, but Daichi is blushing.

"Goodnight, Suga."

.

.

"Maybe you have a problem," Suga tells him, half-joking, because this was the fifth time in two weeks that Daichi has pulled him into the cultural societies' empty club room during lunch just to lock the door and get on his knees for him.

Suga's not going to lie - he loves this part of Daichi, the hungry, single-minded part that can't seem to get enough of Suga no matter how many secret kisses they exchange on their walk home, or how many times they rub their cocks together until they come in th club room after practice. He won't deny that he's the same way with Daichi, tounging the slit of his cock when they're alone in his bedroom on the weekends, until he's dripping pre down his fingers and begging for him. He can't help it, he finally got to touch Daichi all he wanted - his wet dream since first year - and the brunette wanted it just as badly as he did.

They've never talked about it, but Suga wonders how long Daichi thought about him like this before kissing him in the alley; if he did at all.

Daichi moans, licking a wet stripe from base to tip. He can't take all of Suga in his mouth yet, but he certainly makes up for it with enthusiasm, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue around the tip. He strokes him at the base of his cock while he sucks at the head and Suga sees stars, anyway. He pulls off of his cock with a pop, teasing the sensitive underside with the fleshy part of his lip, smearing his own spit with Suga's precome and he looks up at Suga with a pretty blush and his lips around his cock.

Suga strokes his knuckles across Daichi's red cheek, memorizing every detail of the handsome face staring up at him, before he's looking back at the classroom door. No one really comes to this wing of the school during lunch, but Suga's nothing if not paranoid, and even though the things Daichi does with his mouth makes him close his eyes and forget to breathe, he's too scared of possibly being expelled to lose his head for long.

"Can't help it," he says, and it takes Suga a moment to remember what he said before. Right, about Daichi's problem. Daichi continues, "You bite your lip when you concentrate in class, makes me think of when you're holding back moans." As if to prove his point, he sucks one of Suga's balls into his mouth, eyes cloudy behind thick black lashes. Suga does bite his lip to keep himself from crying out, and Daichi looks absolutely pleased with himself. "See? I love sucking your cock just to hear you moan."

Suga flushes dark red. "If you talk like that I'll come."

Daichi chuckles, so familiar and warm Suga feels his heart swell. "So soon? But I'm just getting started."

.

.

Asahi is the first one on the team to realize something has shifted. 

Suga thinks it might be his fault; he just couldn't help but stare at Daichi when he was in captain mode - scolding Tanaka for ripping his shirt off, or snapping at Kageyama and Hinata because, as amazing as their freak quick was, their constant bickering ( _poorly veiled flirting_ , Suga thinks) was making Kageyama's toss a little off, and they'd missed more shots than spiked them.  

On the sidelines, drinking from his water bottle, he watches Daichi wipe the sweat from his brow with the bottom of his practice jersey, exposing his defined abdomen and the deliciously chiseled v of his hips that dip below the waistline of his shorts, and jesus he can't believe he's getting a boner in the middle of practice.  Suga tears his gaze away, because he's half-hard and really, it's been two months so he should know better by now that staring at Daichi was never a good idea; not when he was in public, anyway.

Beside him, Asahi clears his throat, and it's enough to give Suga a small heart attack because _when did Asahi even get there and had he always been sitting right beside him?_

"I hope you know what you're doing." 

He shouldn't be surprised; Asahi had been with him and Daichi since day one - his bond with them was just as strong as their bond with each other. (Okay, maybe not _as_ strong, but that was to be expected.) But it's still embarrassing and a little disappointing; Suga had really liked the big secret - the elephant in the room that he thought no one knew about except him and Daichi.  He'd definitely have to watch the way his eyes lingered on his captain from now on.

He also wants to be a tiny bit annoyed - who was Asahi to butt into his business?; to comment on something he knew nothing about?  But he glances over at the ace and sees nothing but concern in his big, gentle eyes and knows it's coming from a good place. 

So Suga grins and pats his arm, but he's already turning his head back to where his captain is standing, arms folded over his chest as he says something to Coach Ukai.  "It's nothing serious," he tells the brunette - like he's been telling himself for the last 2 months.  

Daichi meets his eyes across the gymnasium, giving him a ghost of a smile before he's clapping his hands and barking at him and Asahi to get back on the court.  

 _It's nothing serious_ , he repeats in his head.   _It's nothing serious, it's nothing serious, it's nothing serious -_

Suga wishes he actually believed that.

.

.

Daichi's watching him from across the table of the fast food joint they were currently occupying.  

There wasn't much to do on weekday nights after practice - Suga was usually content with just going home, showering, doing his homework and going to sleep - but Daichi seemed to be restless that night, a bounce in his step on the walk home that Suga couldn't help but pick up on.  It wasn't his fault he was so hyper aware of Daichi - it was his dick's fault.  They stopped at the gate in front of Suga's house as they normally did, but Daichi wouldn't meet his eyes, even when Suga cupped his cheek and turned his head to look at him.

"Can we go somewhere?" Daichi had blurted out, raising a hand to hold Suga's against his face.  He looks at him with puppy eyes Suga didn't even know the dark-haired boy was capable of making.  Like he needed to convince him; like Suga would ever say no.

And there they were, with Suga entertaining a vanilla milkshake, and Daichi picking at his cheeseburger absent-mindedly, dark eyes focused on him.

Suga's about to open his mouth - say anything he could think of just to make the obvious tension surrounding them disappear, but Daichi beats him to it.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" 

He chokes on the straw in his mouth: _that's_ what Daichi wanted to say? Seriously?

It takes him a minute to get his barrings - he thought that he might be able to quell the tightening of his throat as he coughed with more milkshake, but it had just made it worse.  He doesn't even notice Daichi's strong hand on his forearm until he's gasping for air - lungs clear.  Daichi doesn't move his hand, even after Suga starts talking. 

"What are you talking about? I've never had a boyfriend." 

Daichi's strong brows furrow, and he pops a pickle slice into his mouth, chewing with a thoughtful look in his eyes.  "Then where'd you learn to...you know..." 

Suga hurries to interrupt before he can finish his sentence, ears burning as he glances around the dining area.  There's no one around them, but such a indecent topic seemed loud in his own ears.  "I don't know, I thought about it a lot. Why are you asking this?"

Daichi doesn't waver.  "You thought about it, like, with me? Or in general?"

"With you, _god_." Suga hides his face in his hands - how mortifying.  They'd said much, much filthier things before, but that was always underneath a cloud of lust and messy kisses.  This was...Suga didn't even know what this was, or why Daichi was asking him these things.  Maybe it was to get back at him - Suga had teased him pretty hard during lunch...

But when Suga peeks out between the fingers covering his eyes, Daichi just looks genuinely curious.  Curse him for being so cute without trying.

"For how long?"

"I don't know," Suga tells him, vaguely, because he's not about to admit to his not-boyfriend that he jacked off to the thought of him years before they first got together.  No thanks, he'd been humiliated enough for one night, even if that wasn't Daichi's intention.

Daichi drops the topic, for a short while, anyway, because on their walk home he bumps Suga's shoulder, sliding his hand against Suga's and interlocking their fingers.  "I thought about you too, you know." 

Suga doesn't ask him to elaborate - he doesn't think he wants to know.

Because they were graduating in just a few short months, and even if Daichi _had_ thought about Suga like this, it didn't mean he wanted a relationship.  And Suga wasn't about to get his hopes up over a fabled idea - he wasn't about to put the rest of his fragile heart in the hands of someone who wasn't even his boyfriend.

( _Liar_. Daichi already had all of his heart - even if he didn't know it yet.)

.

.

They're having another sleepover - Daichi sometimes teases him for calling it that, saying that no one over the age of 13 uses that word - which for Suga means that he's a ball of anticipation until they're sure Daichi's parents are asleep. Even then they still put on a movie as background noise, because Daichi is pretty loud when Suga gives him head and Suga makes these little high pitched whimpers when Daichi does...well, anything.

Whimpers that he was currently trying to stifle behind the fingers shoved in his mouth. It had worked for a few minutes, when Daichi whispered against his hip that he was being too noisy, smirked a little and asked if he'd like help keeping quiet. Suga wasn't expecting thick fingers on his tongue, but he liked it. Daichi's eyes had narrowed when he sucked on them, tongue sliding over his the tips, drooling down to the webs of his fingers.

"Daichi," Suga gasps around a mouthful, and Daichi looks up, one eyebrow cocked. He pulls his fingers from Suga's mouth, tracing over his bottom lip. Suga considers what he's about to say for the hundredth time, even though he's thought about it over and over and reached the same conclusion every time. They've been fooling around for a month, maybe a month and a half - a short time by most standards, but Suga was a teenage boy; a teenage boy who's been in love with the brunette between his thighs for much _much_ longer than that, and as fucking incredible as Daichi's mouth on him was - as his mouth on Daichi was - Suga wanted, _needed_ more. So he looks up at the ceiling, away from Daichi's curious brown eyes, and says, "I want you to finger me."

He can't see the look on the brunette's face, but he assumes from the stutter in his voice that he's blushing and slack jawed. "Y-you do?"

Feeling like his face was about to catch on fire any second, Suga slings an arm over his eyes. It doesn't help the fact that he can _feel_ Daichi's eyes on him. "If you want to. I've...I've got stuff in my bag."

For some reason, this feels like forbidden territory. Yes, they've already blown each other on several occassions, and yes, swallowing each other's come was pretty fucking intimate but...Suga doesn't know why, but it feels different. Special, even. Daichi must feel similarly, because when Suga gets the nerve to look down at him after a few moments of silence, the volleyball captain is flushed and starry-eyed.

Unable to help himself, Suga reaches down and strokes a hand through Daichi's soft brown hair. Familiar brown eyes meet his, and Daichi sits up; crawls up Suga's body until their lips are only a whisper apart, straddling his hips. They're both naked, save for Daichi's socks - Suga had been too impatient to take them off and simply forgot about them - and their slick heads press against together, sending shocks of pleasure through Suga's body.

Daichi says, "Can I ask you something stupid?"

Suga wants to laugh - nothing Daichi said would ever be stupid to him. He _wants_ to laugh, but he's full of nerves and butterflies and he also feels like he might throw up or maybe come, so he replies, "Sure," and waits.  He's sure it's nothing bad - why would Daichi wait until this exact moment if it was something bad? - but he can't help the way his mind wanders, unforgiving.  What if he didn't want to do this anymore? What if he found someone else? 

Daichi blinks at him, and Suga feels his lashes catch in his own. When he speaks, he feels his mouth move against his - his warm breath on Suga's lips. "You're my boyfriend, right?"

Forget laughing, Suga might just start crying. "Maybe?" He says lamely, because fuck he'd wanted this from the beginning; he already considered Daichi his in everything except title. He'd been so afraid of naming anything - of having this conversation - because he didn't want to be disappointed when the brunette told him that this wasn't what he wanted.  But knowing that maybe it was made Suga's throat tight.  "Is that what you want?"

Daichi nods against him, leaning his forehead against his. They stick together with sweat, but it's nice - to be this close and comfortable with someone. With _Daichi_.  "Yeah, it is." He says, and it's all he can get out before Suga is surging against him, knocking their teeth together, noses bumping clumsily.  Daichi returns the kiss with just as much enthusiasm - if not more - and wraps a hand around the both of them, drawing a moan from Suga's throat that makes his nails bite into Daichi's broad shoulders.  

 _Daichi wanted this_ , he thinks, and almost doesn't believe it.  He feels months of anxiety literally fall off of his back.  No more would he lie awake and wonder why Daichi was doing this; he was doing it because he _wanted_ to. He wanted _Suga_. 

"So..." He begins after they break apart. He bucks into Daichi's tight grip.  "Was that a yes to the fingering?"

Daichi just grins and pushes him back against the pillows before going to dig through Suga's bag. With his guidance from the bed, Daichi finds it in the side pocket of his duffle bag. When he returns to the bed Suga asks, "So, how do you want to do this?"

Daichi climbs on top of him again, spreading his legs wide. "Just like this," he tells him. "I want to see that pretty face when I finger fuck you."

.

.

They lose their collective virginity 4 months into their relationship - because Daichi is his _boyfriend_ now - and it's nothing like the horror stories Suga read online.  It's wonderful and passionate and absolutely everything Suga imagined -

Well, not everything he imagined.  In his fantasy it was in his room, or in Daichi's room, with slow build and teasing.  

He didn't imagine losing it in a public bathroom, while his team and the rest of the Tokyo teams slept only down the hall. 

He doesn't know what happened - Daichi woke him up in the middle of the night, whispering into his ear that he needed to pee and wanted company.  Suga should be annoyed; the practice matches had been absolutely grueling, they had to run up and down that stupid hill about a hundred times (okay, maybe he was exaggerating), they had to wake up early, and Suga just wanted _sleep_. It's not like Daichi was a little kid who couldn't pee on his own.  _And_  he thinks bitterly, spitefully. He didn't want to be seen with Daichi when their captain was wearing such a stupid shirt.

Who the hell had a shirt with a picture of a shrimp on it? Daichi didn't even _like_ seafood.  

He has half a mind to tell him to go by himself, but he's too tired to argue - and too awake to roll over and go back to sleep - so they sneak out of the room, quietly, and pad barefoot down the hall to the men's restroom while Suga rubs the sleep from his eyes with one hand while Daichi locked their fingers together and pulled him forward with the other.

The atmosphere changes once their alone underneath the heavy fluorescent lights in the bathroom - Suga immediately regrets not stopping to put on his slippers before they left once he feels the cold floor underneath his toes.  He makes a noise of disgust, and Daichi clicks his tongue, fingers catching on the hem of Suga's shirt, pulling him closer, large hands smoothing over his back and down his ass as he presses their lips together.  Suga blushes, and wonders why he didn't think of this happening.  

Daichi lifts him from the ground with his strong arms, but Suga breaks away from him.

"W-we can't do this here," he stammers.  "Someone could walk in."

And because it's Daichi, and because Suga could never say no to him, Suga finds himself stripped bare in one of the shower stalls, warm spray of water hitting his arms while Daichi leans low over his back, cheek pressed against his own whispering dirty things into his ear, 3 fingers working him open.  

No matter how many times they do this, Daichi will never not take his breath away.  His fingers are perfect - thick and long and pressing into him so incessantly, every time Suga thinks he's getting used to it, he picks up the pace, brushing against his prostate and making his knees buckle.  Daichi's got a hand on his waist, holding him up but it's so slippery in the shower Suga's sure that if he falls down Daichi will go with him - but he trusts the captain to take care of him.   _Why the fuck did he bring lube with him on this trip?_ He's so different from the first time they did this on his bed, too afraid to add more fingers in fear of hurting him, going slow even after Suga told him how good it felt - like he was scared that he would do something wrong and hurt Suga.

Now he's slow, but not because he's afraid - because he's the _absolute fucking worst person in the world and Suga's so fucking hard and he just wants to come and if Daichi would keep rubbing him right there he would -_

Daichi pulls his fingers out and Suga sobs with need.   _Asshole_ , he thinks. 

He immediately takes it back when Daichi purrs, low and honey-sweet, "I want to be inside of you."

" _Yes_ ," Suga doesn't hesitate. Is he crying, or is that water from the shower? He has no fucking idea, no control over the words tumbling from his mouth.  "Yes, please, Daichi please, _fuck me_ -" 

 _Why the fuck did he bring a condom?_ It doesn't matter - Suga doesn't care.  All he cares about is the throbbing need of his aching cock - all he cares about is Daichi. 

Maybe this isn't the best position for his first time - with his legs around Daichi's waist, they were in the shower, after all and if Daichi goes down, Suga goes down - but Suga can see Daichi's face as he tears the foil wrapper open, unrolls the condom onto his cock and nothing has ever felt more right.  Nothing has ever felt as good - 

Until Daichi's slick cockhead presses against his hole - oh shit, okay maybe that feels better.  Suga doesn't know if Daichi will be able to keep this position up for long - Suga's no dainty flower - but it's worth repeating that Suga trusts him. Daichi is strong and can hold his weight.  He feels Daichi's length sinking into him, filling him up in a way that was much more satisfying than his fingers, but definitely stung a little more, and by the time Daichi is seated fully inside of him, Suga's struggling to breathe.  But it's not unbearable - it's not _pleasant_ \- but Daichi's stuttered moaning in his ear helps.  "God, Suga, s'tight..." 

"Feels good?" Suga croaks out, unsure - hoping it feels better for Daichi than it does for him.  

"Amazing," he tells him.  "You're unbelievable, Koushi."

Fuck, the sound of his first name from Daichi's lips makes whatever feelings of discomfort completely vanish from his mind.  He moves his hips, carefully, mindful of the wet floor beneath his boyfriend's feet.  Even the smallest movement has Daichi gasping, bucking up into him with shallow thrusts.  " _Move_ , Daichi." Suga sinks his nails into his back.  "It's okay, _move_." 

And he does.  There's a transition between the soft, considerate thrusting Daichi starts out with, letting Suga get used to the feeling of his cock inside of him, and the hard snap of his hips against his ass as he fucks Suga, back in the position that he was fingering him in.  There's a transition, but it's lost on Suga.  It's better this way, Suga thinks.  Now that he doesn't have to worry about falling or hitting his head on the tile, he can focus on what his body is feeling - what Daichi is making him feel.  

The cold tile pressed against his cheek feels nice - a cool relief from the heat between the two of them.  Daichi's fingers dig bruises into his hips, pounding against him with abandon.  The moans pouring from his throat are loud - and in any other situation Suga would have reminded him to keep his voice down - to not wake the entire building - but he's not one to talk when the sounds coming from him are twice as loud.  

Daichi hits his prostate, makes his knees shake and he must pick up on it because he does it again, sure this time. "Fuck," Suga chokes out.  "Again, there." 

And because the brunette is wonderful he does it again - and again, and again until Suga feels that familiar feeling bubbling somewhere behind his bellybutton.  suga still can't believe this is happening, this is real.  Not even when Daichi reaches over the curve of his hip to stroke his leaking erection, trying to push him over the already startlingly close edge.  He presses kisses along the side of his head, into his dripping grey hair, whispering, "You're so good, come for me baby, so tight - "

This isn't just having sex, Suga realizes all at once; they weren't just _fucking_.

"God, fuck," Daichi bites against this throat.  "I love you. Holy fuck, Koushi. I love you so _much_ -" 

They were making love.

He comes right there, against the wall and over Daichi's hand - he pumps him through his orgasm, in time with the cant of his hips, thrusting shallow now - but faster than before.  He's still moaning from his climax - still bucking into Daichi's loose grip, but Suga says, sure as anything, "I love you, Daichi, come for me."

And Daichi does. 

It's quiet between them, save for their panting and the echo of the cry that tore from Daichi's throat when he came.  He feels Daichi kissing his back, or at least he thinks he does, but he's too tired and overstimulated to be sure.  Suga catches his breath, shivering against the cool tile of the showers as Daichi pulls out of him.  The water has gone cold - they'd wasted all of the hot water to muffle the sounds they made; a literal waste, Suga thinks, because his ears were still wringing and now he didn't even have the luxury of warm water to rinse of his aching body.

Daichi pulls him into his arms, seemingly unbothered by the now icy temperature of the shower.  He rests his chin on the curve of Suga's shoulder, and Suga does the same.  He snuggles into his embrace - he's warm, Daichi's always warm - and sighs contentedly when he kisses his cheek, right underneath his beauty mark.  

"I love you," Daichi repeats.

It's different than it was hearing it at the peak of sex.  Right now there's no rush, there's no urgency, and Suga realizes Daichi's saying it because he wants to.  Because he means it. 

"I love you too." He always has. He always will.

"Are you done yet?" A voice calls, and Suga feels his heart stop.  He freezes, apart from jerking his head back to look at Daichi with wide eyes, but the look on the dark haired captain's face doesn't make him feel any better.  

They dress quickly - so quickly Suga doesn't realize he's in _Daichi's stupid shrimp shirt_ and Daichi is in his until he looks at his boyfriend and sees his exposed midriff - they were the same height, but Daichi was built much bigger than Suga, with shoulders too broad to fit in his clothes. When they get the courage to come out from the showers, the Nekoma captain is leaning against the wall by the sinks, leering at them in a very cat-like manner.  "'Bout time," Kuroo teases, folding his arms over his chest.  "I've had to piss for the last 10 minutes, but I didn't want to interrupt - " 

Daichi pushes Suga out of the bathroom and into the hall before he can say another word, but he can hear the black-haired boy cackling, even after the door swings shut. 

"Oh my god," Suga slaps his hands over his cheeks.  He might die - he actually might die.  "That's horrifying, oh my god."  Daichi doesn't disagree.

They sneak back into the Karasuno sleeping quarters, tiptoeing past several sleeping bodies - aw, Suga didn't realize how cute Tsukishima looked when he was sleeping -

They settle into their sleeping bags (after shifting them closer together, of course). They should be quiet, now.  They should try to get sleep while they still could. 

But Suga can't help himself when he throws an arm over Daichi's stomach and says, "What happens now?" 

Suga doesn't elaborate - he doesn't need to, he can tell from the way Daichi looks at the ceiling, the way his pretty lips tighten into a flat line.  They haven't talked about university out loud, but it's been gnawing away at Suga's peace of mind for the better part of their relationship - and it's no surprise that Daichi had thought of this as well.  

But the brunette sighs, worms an arm underneath Suga's waist to pull him closer and murmurs, "We'll be fine."

_We'll be fine._

That's right; they'll be fine - the same thing Suga told himself at the start, when they were just friends and he was too scared to be anything more.  They'll be fine, because Daichi was his and he was Daichi's and it would stay like that for as long as he could help it.  They'll be fine, because Daichi loved him, and he loved Daichi. 

They'll be fine. They'll be fine. They'll be fine.  It echoes and repeats in the back of Suga's mind, even as Daichi gives him a sleepy kiss on the nose and tells him to go to bed.  Even when the words jumble together as sleep overcomes him.  _They'll be fine_.

And Suga believes it.

.

.

Suga yawns, barely finishing his breakfast before the teams pile into the gymnasium.  Daichi bumps his shoulder, yawning beside him, wiping tears of exhaustion from his eyes. 

Daichi picks up a ball from the basket, hitting it against his forearms, stifling another yawn. 

"So tired," Suga moans, and Daichi nods.  

"Probably from all of that extra training you did last night!" Kuroo grins as he passes, earning a weird look from Kenma, who's brows furrow as he mouths the words back, silently. 'Extra training?' Kuroo laughs to himself all the way to the other side of the gym, easy to hear over Daichi's annoyed huff.  The Karasuno captain throws the ball up in the air, jumps and hits it with a loud smack that echoes all around them.

The ball goes flying, and spikes into the back of Kuroo's head. 

Bokuto and Hinata don't stop laughing for 10 minutes - Daichi looks smug, and Suga smiles.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to edit the original but I ended up deleting it because i'm the world's biggest idiot and I apparently don't know how to use a computer?? Thankfully I keep a backup of all my stuff. Anyway, thanks for reading (again)! 
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season and good fortune in the new year!


End file.
